


It's a Trap

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Unrelated Winchesters, hurt!Dean, powers!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sam's on a case when some pretty boy named Dean tries to worm his way into his lap. No pretty green eyes are going to distract Sam from his mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> This is good... Could u write a Dean/Sam fix where they're not related and Sam history still happens and has the demonic powers and BAMF and the only one who's immune to Deans charms and Dean loves the challenge that would be hot...if u make Sam a guy make Dean straight with a guy from deans past whose obsessed with him but Dean rejects him so he's pissed at Sam for Deans affections
> 
> AN: I formatted this differently than I normally do so if this is difficult to read or anything please let me know.

Sam hated spending his time in places like this. No one cared about no smoking rules, everyone was drunk, and the music was old as rust. He was just following the trail. Demons were always leaving trails; dead livestock, missing virgins, locked door murders, all signs of a demon in the area. From what he had seen, there was at least one around here. Maybe two. Talking to a few victims' families lead him to this bar. This middle of nowhere, dry rotting, no one has cleaned up the beer spilled on the floor from what looks like three days ago, bar.

He ran his fingers through his hair and offered a shy smile to the passing waitress who eyed him. So far, no signs of a demon anywhere he looked. How you could pick out a virgin in a place like this, he didn't know, but there were a few kids around who couldn't possibly be of drinking age. Sam kept a watchful eye on them as well as he could without looking like a pervert. Out of anyone in this bar, the demon would target them. His eyes kept scanning the room looking for anyone else who was watching the kids or any other suspicious activity.

He was so focused on looking for anything out of the ordinary that he almost missed the man who crossed the room from the bar and placed himself in the chair beside Sam, blocking his view of the kids in the corner.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Dean took a long swig of his beer. He was supposed to be celebrating a victory, but it never really felt like one. Not when he walked out of a vampire nest, bloody machete in hand, leaving behind a pile of corpses. They were always young. Bunch of dead kids he hadn't been quick enough to save. He tried to focus on all the kids that would live because he came when he did. At least he wasn't too late to save them. He forced a smile on his face. No reason to be down about what he couldn't change anything. Let the horrors of the past be in the past. Or at least, drink until you can't hear them screaming inside you head.

He turned on his stool, leaning back against the bar. His eyes scanned the room and landed on a man around his age, maybe a bit younger. Long brown hair, focused eyes, arms that could no doubt hold down even someone as strong as Dean. He licked his lips. Now that was the victory celebration he deserved.

He waited until the he caught his eyes and sent him a flirty grin. The guy ignored him. He looking over toward the twinks in the corner, then looked around like he thought he might get caught staring. Dean couldn't compete with a twink if that's what he was into, but he knew a thing or two some nineteen year old couldn't.

He tried again to catch the man's eye, but it wasn't working. He didn't meet Dean's eye once. Dean finished off his beer and thunked the empty bottle on the counter behind him. He slid off the stool and walked over to his table, sitting down in the right chair to block his view of the kids he was watching. This time the man looked him in the eye.

Dean tried on his most enticing smile. “Name's Dean.”

The man blinked at him. “Sam.” His eyes were still wandering around the room. He was starting look like a junkie scouting for his dealer.

“Believe me, sweetheart. Ain't nothin' those boys can give you I can't give you ten times better.”

Sam's lip twitched in a kind of half smile. “I wouldn't be so sure about that.”

“I might look like the top-ing type, but baby I'm real good on my back.” Dean licked his lips. “I'm real good at a lot of things.”

Sam wasn't even looking at him. Probably wasn't even listening. Drawing attention to his lips was Dean 'pulling out the big guns'. It worked every time. No one could resist the thought of Dean's lips around their cock. Sam though, was completely immune. Maybe he was some kind of junkie.

Dean didn't care what this guy's problem was. Dean Smith never gives up.

“Don't tell me I'm not your type,” he said. At least that earned him a glance.

“I uh... I'm a little busy tonight. Maybe some other time,” Sam tried to get rid of him.

“I only got one night in town. Whatever you're up to can wait a night can't it?” Dean slid a hand up Sam's thigh and leaned over to speak right in his ear. “What do you say? You, me, my hotel room? Management leaves the place alone at night, we can be as loud as you want.” Sam's eyes were finally on him. Pupils dilated, his tongue ran over his lips. Dean grinned. Yeah, he was thinking about it.

“Bet your _boy_ is as big as you are.” He brushed his thumb over the seem of Sam's pants. “Bet your as rough as you look. I like rough.”

Sam swallowed. Looked like he wanted it bad. But he slid out from under Dean's hand and slung on his coat. He wasn't looking at Dean anymore. He fumbled, without looking, with his wallet and dropped handful of bills on the table. Then he hurried out the door with nothing more than a “sorry”.

Dean sighed. At least he left enough for Dean to grab another drink.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Benny was excited to hear that Dean was in the area. Sure in the area was really more like two hours from Benny's place, but it was worth the drive to see Dean. He found out what bars were in town, knowing Dean would stop for a drink before heading out. The first two places were a bust, but when the stopped at the third, he spotted Dean's car parked right by the door. He smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he'd seen the guy.

He walked into the bar with a confident stride, eager to greet an old pal, but the sight he was greeted with wasn't as friendly as he'd hoped.

Dean was sitting at a table with another man that Benny didn't recognize. Dean had a sultry smile on his lips as he whispered in the man's ear. Benny couldn't see where his hand was but it was sure as shit between the guy's legs. He couldn't see his face, but he did see a mess of long brown hair and strong, broad shoulders. Dean clearly wanted him bad.

Benny's stomach tied up in knots. His fists clenched. Benny knew Dean liked to sleep around, but this was different. HE was laying it on thick, really fighting for this guy's attention. He hardly seemed like he was looking at Dean. As if that son of a bitch could do better. He couldn't just stand there and watch it though. He went right back outside.

Benny leaned against the wall and stared up at the night sky. Not long after, the door to the bar opened. The guy Dean had been flirting with came out, but Dean wasn't with him. Who the hell did this clown think he was? Turning down _Dean_. But hey, he couldn't complain. This just meant Dean was available tonight. Maybe Benny could get himself a second chance.

Or not. When he went back inside, Dean was sitting at the bar. He looked liked he'd just ordered a drink. What was unusual though, was the twink sitting in Dean's lap. Literally, sitting in Dean's lap. The kid was tiny, not Dean's usual type, but from the way Dean was looking at him, he wasn't opposed. That scrawny little dick ran his tongue around the shell of Dean's ear, pausing to whisper something that had Dean licking his lips as he pulled away. Benny watched the kid lead Dean out the side door.

Benny groaned and ran a hand over his face. Tonight was not his night.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sam had to admit, this Dean guy was pretty damn distracting, but seriously, he did not have time for this. When Dean moved closer, he finally had a good view of those kids again and one of them was talking up a guy who looked pretty damn suspicious. Sam thought he recognized him from somewhere, but he couldn't place him at first. He was concentrating so hard, he barely felt the hand on his thigh. Then Dean was whispering in his ear.

“What do you say? You, me, my hotel room? Management leaves the place alone at night, we can be as loud as you want.”

Damn that sounded good, but now wasn't the time. And Sam wasn't sure he was all that interested in this pushy pretty boy. If he wasn't careful he was going to lose his target. Dean's thumb brushed over his cock through his jeans. Sam couldn't help his mouth watering or his cock jumping in excitement.

He almost missed the guy getting up and walking out the front door. As he walked by, Sam got a closer look and he realized where he'd seen him before. He was one the first victims' father. Why would he come to a place like this knowing it was the last place his kid had been seen? Why so many months later? He didn't seem as if he were looking for them even. Something wasn't right.

He slid out from under Dean and grabbed his coat. His eyes watched the man through the windowed door as he fished out some money from his wallet. His 'sorry' to Dean was an afterthought as he left the bar.

The man was easy to follow. He never seemed to notice Sam's car following behind his. Of course, Sam as a damn good hunter. He knew how to stay undetected until he wanted to be seen.

He went back to his house. Sam scowled as he watched from his car. Why would he go out to bar, then go back home without so much as having a drink? This whole thing had 'trap' written all over it.

Well, if Sam was remembering correctly, the guy lived alone. He didn't seen anyone else from the windows, but that didn't mean there weren't other demons hiding around the place.

He snuck around to the back of the house. He didn't need anything more than his bare hands to end this guy, but he had his demon killing blade tucked in his jeans just in case.

The back door was open. Sam's heart pounded and he wished for a moment he had back up the way he used to. But he was on his own these days and he knew that he could do it alone.

The kitchen was empty. He looked down the hall where all the rooms where dark and he saw no signs of life. Then he went into the living room. The demon was waiting for him. He stood in the middle of the room facing Sam. He had a smug look on his face as if he really thought he had managed to fool him. Sam kept his ears focused, listened for the smallest shift in the floor boards behind him as he approached.

“So, you found me out?” the demon said in the voice of an old man.

“You were easy to find.”

“Didn't you ever think that I wanted to be easy to find?”

Sam smirked. “Don't you know who I am?”

The demon scowled. “You're Sam Wesson. You're a demon killer. You're Azazel's golden boy. He say's you'll lead our armies yet you cut us all down!”

“I don't care about you or Azazel's plan. I only care about all the people you killed.” Sam didn't waste any more time talking. He raised his hand and watched as black smoke dribbled from the man's lips. He was choking on it, likely suffocating the man trapped in his own body. Sam clenched his fist, concentrating, trying to pull the demon out before the man died.

Something hit him from behind and he fell forward, losing his grip on the demon. Two more demons came from down the hall. Sam cursed himself for losing focus, but he had the strength to take two at once. The first demon was still recovering. It was unlikely Sam could save the humans if he ripped the demons out too quickly, but he didn't have much a choice. He had his knife, but with it the victims wouldn't stand a chance.

Sam reached for the demons. He pulled, ripping them up from the core of their vessels where the black smoke of their bodies coiled around the human souls. They came loose and without their vessels to shield them Sam forced them back into hell.

The empty bodies dropped to the floor, no longer breathing. Sam looked down on them with regret, but he only had a second before the first demon was on him. Demon strength was hardly a match for Sam these days. He had the demon pinned beneath him in seconds, hissing and spitting curses.

Sam took the knife from his jeans and sliced open the creature's neck. The demon swore and tried to crawl away, but Sam held him fast. His teeth worried at the cut, encouraging the flow of blood into his mouth. Sam gulped down mouthfuls of sulfur tinged blood.

The demon was weak beneath him when he pulled away from the cut. He considered the knife in his hand.

“Do what you want with me,” the demon's eyes were on the blade. “But every second you waste here, what's happening to your friend?”

“Friend?”

“I'll bet he doesn't have a lot of time now.” The demon smirked.

“What. Friend.”

“You know? Tall, _real pretty_ , green eyes.”

Sam struggled to put the pieces together in his mind. Sam didn't have friends. He was careful not to go getting close to people. But that didn't mean people didn't try to get close to him. They must have seen him back at that bar. That guy, _Dean_...

“Where is he?”

The demon laughed. “Oh sure, do you want to know where Lilith is while you're at it?”

Sam plunged the blade into the demon's shoulder. The demon screamed, writhing beneath him. “You sure you don't want to tell me?”

\--- --- --- --- ---

Dean could hardly believe it. He'd struck out. _He_ had struck out. He didn't think that had ever happened before in his life. But hey, challenge accepted. He would be back and Dean would be waiting right here for him. He had a feeling he'd be seeing that guy again.

There was someone watching him. He could feel their eyes looking from his left side. A moment later he felt them approaching quickly. His hand went to his belt, knife tucked against his thigh. It would be a pain in the ass slipping it out while sitting down, but he'd done it before. He didn't need to though. Dean found out who it was when he plopped himself into his lap.

The little twink in his lap grinned at him. Skinny hand rested on Dean's broad chest and he leaned forward to reach Dean's ear. “I wouldn't leave you high and dry like that,” he whispered. His tongue caressed the shell of his ear. He took Dean's had and placed it between his spread legs.“I'm bigger than I look.” He leaned back with a wink.

Dean licked his lips. Maybe he wouldn't be waiting here when Sam came back. His loss.

“That so? I think you better put your money where your mouth is, sweetheart.”

The boy slid off of Dean, hand trailing over Dean's lap. He grabbed Dean's hand and lead him out the side door.

Dean took two steps into the night air before he was ambushed. He never saw it coming.

\--- --- --- --- ---

They were fools if they thought a single demon on the door was enough to stop him. Even the four he found inside was a joke. Especially after filling up demon's blood.

Dean was okay. Or at least he was breathing. They had him tied to a chair in the center of a moldy old warehouse. Sam could see bruises and a split lip, but it looked like he had arrived in time to save him from the worst of it.

“Dean?” Sam cupped the other man's face. He lightly tapped his cheek trying to rouse him from a semi-unconscious state. He panicked for a moment, wondering if he should be worried about head trauma. “Dean can you hear me?”

“Smmm?” Dean moaned.

“Yeah, it's me. Sam. Do you remember me?”

Dean smiled and blinked watery eyes up at Sam. “Oh, I remember you.” His voice was rough like someone had been choking him.

Sam smiled. “Great. Let's get you out of here.” Sam worked on untying the ropes around his wrists.

“Were those demons? I haven't seen demons much before. They're harder to track. Always long gone before I get there,” he slurred. Sam wasn't sure how he was even talking. He looked so worn out.

“Yeah, that's 'cause I get to them first.”

“Shoulda known you were a hunter. How'd you kill all those demons anyway?”

“Don't worry about it.”

Sam helped Dean to his feet. He watched to make sure he was steady before giving him some room to stretched.

“Stop making that face. I've had rougher dates.” Dean rolled his shoulders and winced a bit.

“I think you're taking the wrong guys home.”

“I'd like to take you home,” Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. “No thanks.”

“What? Not pretty enough for ya? Is it the blood on my face because I can shower. Put a little powder on my nose.”

“Can you be serious for a second? I need to know how badly you're injured.”

Dean shrugged. “Eh, I'm fine. Nothing a bit of whiskey and a long nap can't fix.” He was clearly trying his best to look fine, but Sam could see staying on his feet was quickly tiring him.

“Where are staying? I can take you.”

“I gotta get my car back from the bar first.”

Was that really a priority? The guy looked like hell. “You really need to sleep.”

“I'll sleep when I'm dead,” Dean said stubbornly. “You gonna give me a ride or what?”

“Yeah, okay.” Better to take him back to the bar than to leave him in that dirty warehouse for the next monster to find. Hunter or no, he looked like he couldn't have taken on a toddler.

 

The bar was as they'd left it. It didn't look like a single thing had changed, even if Sam felt like a different person. He'd taken on about ten demons in one day. Only two of the human victims had survived. He'd called an ambulance for those left at the warehouse. The guilt of letting so many people die was muted by Dean sitting in his passenger seat during the drive back. He looked pale and he was trying not to he kept moaning. Especially around the curves. They must have nailed him pretty hard in the stomach. Sam was starting to worry that he should take him to a hospital, but he knew how it was with hunters. They would rather die in an old stained motel room than in a hospital bed.

Dean pointed out his car and Sam parked in the row behind it. “You sure you're okay?”

Dean snorted. “No, but I ain't gonna cry baby about it either. Seriously, Sammy. I'll be fine. Whiskey and sleep. That's all I need.”

“I can drive you to your motel. I'll catch a cab back. It's no trouble,” he offered.

“No way. I ain't lettin' you get your pretty boy hands on my baby.”

“At least let me follow you back.”

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by tapping on his window. Sam hit the button to roll the window down.

“Hey, Dean. You alright, brother?” The man looked Dean over with concern then shot a nasty look at Sam.

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, man. I'm fine. I got jumped is all. Sammy here saved my ass.”

“It's Sam.”

“Uh huh,” Benny grumbled. “We better get you on to bed. Come on.” He opened Dean's door and grabbed his arm to help pull him up out of car.

“I got it Benny. I'm fine.”

“Sure ya are.”

Sam got out of the car to give them a hand, but Benny shot him another look.

“I think I can take it from here,” he glared.

Sam looked from Benny to Dean feeling uncertain.

Dean caught Sam's look. “It's fine. Benny's an old friend. He'll make sure I don't die on the side of the road,” He assured him.

“You are _not_ driving,” Benny argued.

“Well you sure as hell aren't!”

Stubborn as ever, Dean dragged himself to the driver's side and climbed in. Benny didn't spare Sam another glace as he got in the other side. Sam ran a hand through his hair as he watched them drive away.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

That car. Sam recognized it was Dean's. He was still staying in the same motel. If he remembered correctly, his car was in the same place it had been when Sam drove by two days ago. Until that moment, he hadn't been sure why he was still in town. That's when he realized he was worried about Dean. He had been clumsy and foolish to let him get hurt like that. Not his finest moment.

Sam pulled into the motel parking lot and parked beside the impala. If he just checked on him, made sure that he was okay, then he could finally leave. Sam knocked on the door.

He didn't hear any movement inside. Maybe he had the wrong room. Or maybe it wasn't Dean's car after all. He glanced back at it over his shoulder. Then the lock clicked and Sam jumped feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

Dean's grinning face peered out from the dimly lit room. “Well well. Just couldn't stay away could ya.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You told me you were leaving town. I thought something might be wrong when I saw you were still here.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah I got kidnapped and tortured by demons.”

Sam flinched.

Dean looked guilty. He opened the door wider. “No reason to stand out in the cold is there?”

Sam came inside and Dean locked the door behind him. “So, you're okay?” He eyes darted around the room, always cautious.

“I've had worse.”

“Yeah, you keep saying that.”

Dean took a few long strides across the room to stand right on the edge of Sam's personal space. “I wouldn't mind a little more rough housing either.”

Sam smirked. “Do those cheap lines usually work on people?”

Dean licked his lips. “You have no idea.”

“I think you could say anything and anyone would go along with it,” Sam laughed.

“But not you?”

“I'm not so easy to seduce.”

“Okay.” Dean took a step back.

Sam blinked. He shook his head. “What?”

“Okay.” Dean shrugged. “How about you seduce me instead?”

Sam stepped into Dean's space this time. “You think you want it bad, but I'll give you a lot worse than those demons did,” Sam threatened. He breath brushed over Dean's neck.

Dean shivered. “You better not be fucking teasing me.”

“I'm warning you.”

Dean grinned. “Just try and break me, sweetheart.”

Sam's hands grabbed Dean's shoulders and back him quickly into the wall. Sam had to reign himself in he pressed their lips together wanting nothing more than to _take_. He moved his lips slower than he wanted, was less forceful. Then, Dean moaned and coaxed Sam's tongue into his mouth and Sam lost control of himself. His hands held Dean's head as he kissed him rough, sucking, biting at Dean's lips, nipping at his tongue until he couldn't breath. He pulled away to suck in a breath and trailed his lips over Dean's jaw.

Sam placed rough kisses down his neck, his teeth dug into the soft skin. “ _Shit fuck Sam_ ,” Dean gasped. He held Sam's hips, pulling his body closer to grind his cock against Sam's. “Holy shit.”  
“Dean,” Sam gasped in response.

Dean unbuttoned Sam's shirt and pushed it down his arms. Sam let him down to drop the shirt to the floor and whip his undershirt up over his head. Dean struggled with his own clothes under Sam's rough kisses and with a bit of help he was finally bare.

Sam pulled him back toward the bed. Dean pulled off Sam's belt as they moved, finding the button of his jeans and popping it off. Sam kicked off the rest of his clothes in time to push Dean back onto the bed and drop on top of him.

Dean moaned as Sam's hands kept him pinned to the mattress. He squirmed a bit just to test him and yep, there was no getting out from under those hands.

“You like that?” Sam grinned.

“Hell yeah.”

“You want me to hold you down and make you take it?”

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Dean moaned.

“Tell me what you want,” Sam asked. His teeth scraped over Dean's throat again like he couldn't help himself.

“Want you to fuck me, Sam.”

“Fuck,” Sam breathed into his neck. “Need lube.”

“In my bag.” Dean pointed to a bag sitting on the floor beside the bed.

Sam dug through it, making one hell of a mess until he found what he was looking for. Sam pushed Dean onto his back with one hand on his stomach. He nudged Dean's legs apart and squirted a gob of lube onto his fingers. He looked to Dean for permission and got a nod before slowly pressing a finger into Dean's hole.

“You're not gonna break me. Come on.”

Sam humored him with a second finger, but he didn't move any faster. Dean groaned and pulled Sam down for another rough and breathless kiss. Sam kept fingering him open until he could fit three easily.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean prodded.

“I don't know, Dean. I'm pretty big,” Sam teased.

“Don't fucking care. I want it to hurt.”

“Shit, Dean.”

“Give it to me, Sammy. Come on. Fuck me.”

Sam pushed Dean's legs up over his shoulders and slicked up his cock with the lube in his hand. Dean watched, licking his lips.

“There's gonna be a round two where you stick that thing in my mouth right?”

Sam laughed. “If you're still in one piece after this.”

“Try me.”

Sam pushed in, slow and _deep_ and all in one go. Dean panted. Sam let him breathe, rubbing a soothing hand over Dean's abs.

“Okay,” Dean said when he was ready. “Okay, Sammy. Move.”

Sam started out slow, but neither of them could take it and he picked up the pace. He hands squeezed Dean's biceps, holding him down and pressing fresh bruises into his skin. Dean kept one hand on the headboard and the other on his cock. The both of them panted as Sam pounded into him with the stamina of a fucking race horse.

“Shit, Sam, gonna- _fuck_ gonna cum.”

“ _Fuck_ , yeah Dean cum on my cock, come on.”

Dean's back arched, body straining under Sam's hands as he came, painting his chest with cum. Sam came a second later groaning, “ _Dean_.”

They both laid there catching their breath for a while. Until Sam broke the silence. “Shit.”

“Hmm?”

“No condom.”

“I's fine. 'M clean,” Dean said drowsily.

“Me too.”

“So i's fine.”

Sam laughed. “You alright, Dean?”

“Never better.”

“You sure?”

“Go t' sleep, Sam.”

“It's like three o'clock.”

“ _Shh_.” Dean rolled over and flung an arm over Sam's chest. “I's not cuddling if we're sleeping.”

Sam laughed again. “Yeah okay, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
